fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
James Earl Carter
|mark location= Heel |occupation= Buisnessman |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status= Alive |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= |curse= |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} James Earl Carter(ジェームズ アール カーター, Jeemuzu Aaru Kaataa) is a business magnate and the founder of Carter Herb Company which is a prominent corporation throughout the world dominating several industries that include, but are not limited to: pharmaceuticals, clothing, food, cosmetics, and technology. Because of his diverse portfolio, in regards to markets that his corporation competes within, and his success in those varying industries, James is a particularly wealthy individual with a net worth of approximately 150,000,000,000 . Though, among his several accomplishments, James has gained notoriety for his discovery of a drug, through chemicals from two magical fungi and plants, that are capable of effectively treating the deadly securing his name in the fabrics of history as the first. Prior to becoming an entrepreneur, James' records indicate that he was once a of , however after subtracting the festering tumor within his own body, due to an overuse of his renown , he was forced to retire from his career. Despite his fame, it proved incapable of saving him from his inevitable fate as the doctors, and sorcerers of proved helpless against his injury. With very little options, James turned to the source of his disease in an desperate sway to find a cure, and only through did he find his cure. As a result of his close battle with death, James has adopted the role as an philanthropist in hopes of genuinely improving the conditions of people across the nation. Appearance Personality Without a doubt, James is one of the more charismatic, and pleasing individuals that any person may ever come about in their lives. He is everything that a savior is: charismatic, courageous, compassionate, relentless, humble, noble, strong, wise, faithful, just to name a few. It are his words that move the world into action and inspire the people of Fiore to pursue their dreams. It are his words that reach into the abyss of their spirits and illuminates their coldest memories with a warming light. James is laden with the burdens of the world; the people revere him as their hero, yet, he loves nothing more holding the weight of the universe upon his shoulders. Yet, despite his charisma, James is far from an extrovert. Though he adores meeting new people, he requires periods of self-reflection, and it is not the people around him who drive him to do better, but it is himself. When he receives a letter of gratitude from a family, he does not look to that letter for confidence, but to his own spirit; he adores being called a savior, not for the fame, but for a self-recognition that he is having a positive effect on society. It is because of his introverted nature that James does not take offense to the words and/or actions of others. It is rare that his smile ever falters from his lips, and even rarer to find him visibly upset or angered. Thus, whereas many live under the common axiom an eye for an eye, James rejects such notions on the premise that an eye for an eye only makes the whole world blind. As a result of his pacifism, James does not believe in battle, and has produce several works of philosophical text contending military action, and the notion of countries even possessing an active armed force. He believes that every life is precious—he is a vegetarian because of it—and works to preserve, and enlighten, any life that he comes across, supported only by his willingness to create two plants for each one that his corporation sacrifices in their studies. Stemming from his opinion of life, James, indirectly, sees the good in the soul of everyone he encounters and disregards previous mistakes of the past no matter how heinous they may be. He is forgiving, and only such, for holding any vengeance in his heart would be a contradiction of his entire existence. James heavily opposes the idea of nations. He criticizes the innate idea of separation as the cause of violence, and destruction, for it gives people reason to refuse aid to one another. Extensively, he does not like the idea of competition, regardless of how friendly for the same reason. Even more extensively, James heavily dislikes big businesses and corporation for their unwillingness to offer their aid and services for cheaper, as they often try to outdo their rivals, and was one of the reasons that he went into business. His products are generally inexpensive allowing even the poorest farmers to afford them in bulk, which has led to a domination in the market, since his resources do not need to be bought, but, gratitude of his green magic, can instead be created. Directly, this has caused the fall of larger corporations, and upon their brink of destruction James offers to assimilate them into his own company so that they may remain employed. While this doesn't result in the destruction of the business, it does eliminate the notion of competition as it unifies them under a single banner. For such reason, James has accumulated a great deal of enemies in the industries who believe him to be a threat to their enterprise. In truth, he is, and his desire to be such a threat is what makes him deadly to businesses. It is because of this ability to destroy monopolies that people consider James highly intelligent, and again, truthfully he is. By nature, James is a scholar and artisan; it was what ultimately saved him from a untimely death. He believes that through knowledge that the world can be changed and that society can advance. For James, materializing that knowledge into a product is his ultimate form of expression. His intelligence, passions, desires and effort can be seen through the things he creates. Undoubtedly, he believes that the same emotions are expressed in the works of others too, and that is what he has always been drawn too. He travels the world courageously in desires of finding ancient relics of the past to discern the thoughts of our ancestors; he is an adventurer, and nothing less than one. There is nothing less exciting than discovering the unknown and bringing his discoveries back to the world to share with others in hopes of enlightening and inspiring them to bring their passions to life in a similar manner. His love for illuminating the minds of everyone around him is evident by his travels across the world to speak to audiences about his theories, his philosophies and discoveries. Though, it is his curiosity as a scholar that has garnered him praise from several of his colleagues. Where many have nightmares of venturing, James happily agrees and plunges into the abyss headfirst. Testing himself as a human being is exciting, and is an activity that has left him on the brink of death many times. James, even in the presence of the golden gates of heaven, or the fiery pits of hell, is truly unflappable. Unexcitingly, some of his fearlessness originates from his confidence in his own abilities. In truth, it is a form of arrogance; he has an unprecedented credence that his way is the most just and that his intelligence and magic are enough to get him there. As a child, James has always been successful and his discovery of a drug capable of curing the tumor only fed his ego. Yet, although he has a strong conviction of his own self worth, James is not above praising the skills of anyone else; he believes others to be equally intelligent, and powerful as he. More or less, James faith lies in all of humankind, believing man holds the power to either bring destruction, or to bestow peace upon the world. Naturally, it is this exact reason that James thinks that mankind must be excessively responsible and cautious in their actions. He does not make excuses for himself or others. Having been on the verge of death, James understands that making excuses rarely changes the situations. He was forced to accept the negative aspects of his life and better them himself by turning the negatives into positive, or by ridding himself of any negativity. Complaining, in his perspective, is for people who do not possess the capabilities to better themselves, and because he believes that everyone is capable of improving that complaining is a waste of energy. James finds it completely implausible that many want success and other rewards in life, but refuses to put in the necessary work and sacrifices to do so and when they do not reach their goals, they blame everyone else. His motto is simple: what each and every person strives for is what they deserve, nothing more and nothing less. Despite being a scholar and having an uncontended faith in humanity, James is highly religious and is devoted to his . Like his fellow followers, he does not believe in hiding from ones sins, but instead atoning for them by helping others. As a result, lying is highly intolerable, regardless of reason (though the exception of telling small children false truths examples being the existence of the Tooth Fairy, and Santa Claus). He emphasizes honor and integrity; If he tells someone that he will do something, then he will do it. He puts himself through great lengths to fulfill his promises and disregards difficulty in his pursuit. More so than his disdain for liars, what James demonstrates is a powerful loyalty. In fact, one of James' more fatal flaws is his devotion to others. For a friend, he would quite literally sacrifice the world; he refuses to walk over the corpses' of his comrades and does his best to ensure that he is the first to take upon the pains of the world so that they don't have too. As a direct result of his faith, it is impossible for James to believe that one is truly sinless, including himself. He accepts his sins and embraces them, though by helping others does he feel cleansed. Despite popular belief, James is not perfect; he is a pervert by definition, though he credits his perversion to his nature as a scholar. Most of his literary collection, aside from his various works of philosophy and mythological stories, are indeed rather perverted magazines. He is fortunate enough to possess traits that allow him to acquire what he wants. Aside from being charismatic, most people adore a witty individual. As a scholar, and one who has done his research, James is very witty, capable of coming up with jokes that will make people laugh without trying too hard. He employs his witty humor by using multiple strategies. The first is laughing at himself. By poking himself, people often realize how self assertive and comfortable he is with himself and will generally be more comfortable around him. The second strategy is being capable of joking with a large variety of people. Depending on the personality of the group, James often changes the content and offensive nature of his jokes accordingly. Because most younger people often display more offense attitudes, to the ignorance that they have because of the lack of experience, He will use more offensive jokes within that group setting. However, with older people, he uses less offensive jokes and ensuring that they generate a small, but genuine chuckle from his audience. The third and final strategy James employs is timing. Because different times calls for different levels of seriousness, he very rarely continuously tell jokes, instead waiting for the perfect time to employ them. Though he is perverted, since his marriage, which (To him) is a promise of faithfulness, James will not make sexual contact with any other than his wife regardless of the circumstances. History Synopsis Equipment Drakones and Chariot Torches Golden Sickle Palace of Olympos Abilities Natural Abilities Physical Combat Green Magic Archive Magic Quotes Trivia *Jame's quote is actually a John D. Rockerfeller quote. Rockerfeller was a very famous businessman in the late nineteenth to the early twentieth century. If you've heard of Standard Oil, then you've definitely heard of Rockerfeller. *I drew James' net worth directly from Mark Zuckerberg, the inventor of Facebook, who is celebrated as the world's youngest billionaire ever, as he made his first billion, approximately 1.5 billion in fact, when he was 22-23 years old. *In actuality, I have created James as a means of porting over one of my more popular characters on the Naruto Wikia: Sannoto Senju. He bares some resemblance to the character. *James' equipment is derived from Demeter's four treasures.